


Sparks Fly

by kerrykhat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykhat/pseuds/kerrykhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam resists the urge to fidget with his collar as he and Dean exit the Impala. In front of him, the gleaming new buildings of Sunnydale High School loom menacingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwesomeGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGeek/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and related characters; Eric Kripke owns "Supernatural" and related characters; I own nothing.  
>  **Author's Note:** Written for AwesomeGeek as a much belated entry for the 2011 Wishlist_Fic challenge. The prompt was either Buffy/Sam or Buffy/Bran, and the phrase "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"
> 
> The story takes place early season 2 for Supernatural and early season 7 for BtVS.

Sam resists the urge to fidget with his collar as he and Dean exit the Impala. Even though it’s late fall, the town of Sunnydale is uncomfortably hot and he can feel the sweat starting to trickle down his back. In front of him, the gleaming new buildings of Sunnydale High School, built on the ruins of the old school, loom menacingly. He feels a pit start to form in his stomach, and he swallows nervously. 

“Perk up, Sammy,” Dean tells him, adjusting his suit sleeves. “You look like you’ve just seen a Black Dog.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Dean?” he asks, following Dean to the main building. 

“No, I think this is going to end in disaster, which is why I suggested it,” Dean snaps back. “Yes, I’m sure it’s a good idea, Sam.”

“Is that why you didn’t call Bobby to tell him where we were going?” Sam mutters under his breath as they walk towards the main building.

Dean shoots him a dirty look, but any comeback he might make is cut off by a wave of approaching students. 

Coming to Sunnydale is Dean’s idea. Despite all the stories that come out of the town over the years, despite the suspicious crime statistics, hunters tend to steer clear of the area. Dad had been the same, and his repeated warnings against the place had been enough for Sam to ignore the offer of a full ride from UC Sunnydale when applying for colleges. That Dean is ignoring Dad’s warnings only months after his death is... disturbing is the best word Sam can think of. But he recognizes that stubborn, closed off look in his brother’s face and knows that bringing it up won’t help things. He’ll just have to wait.

Even though school’s over for the day, there are still kids and staff around. They act like normal teenagers, but something about it seems off to Sam. It’s not until they start walking down the hallway that he places it. There’s a sense of wariness to them that’s out of place here.

“So what’s the plan?” Sam asks Dean. There was no specific reason why they’re in Sunnydale; rather it’s a headachingly long list. This school, though, built on the ruins of of the previous high school, was where Dean wanted to start, though. 

“The office looks as good a place to start as any,” Dean replies, leading the way. On their way to the office, Sam slows down to read a curious piece of graffiti a janitor is already trying to scrub away: “From beneath you, it devours.”

_That’s not at all ominous_ , he thinks silently, speeding up to catch Dean. He’s turning a corner when he slams into somebody coming from the opposite direction. He sees blonde hair and papers flying to the ground before reaching out to grab the other person before she falls to the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologizes, meeting a pair of bright green eyes. 

“It’s my bad. There’s a meeting and rushing and not paying attention, which leads to running into strangers,” she says, giving him a faint smile as she straightens up. She’s short, almost a foot shorter than him even in heels, and he feels even more guilty for nearly bowling her over. She looks down at the papers now littering the floor and sighs. “And now I’m going to be late.”

“Here, let me help,” Sam offers, bending down to gather her papers. 

“Thanks,” she flashes him a quick smile as she joins him. “Buffy,” she offers her name with an extended hand.

“Sam,” he answers, returning the handshake. Her grip is warm and a little stronger than he expected it to be. He hurriedly turns his attention back to the task at hand to distract himself from being too drawn in. It’s quick work to retrieve her papers, and he’s rewarded with another smile when they’re done before she rushes off to wherever she was going. Sam watches her go before hurrying to find Dean.

“Took you long enough,” Dean gumbles when Sam reaches the office. “He can see us now that you’ve decided to join us.”

The meeting with Principal Wood is less than enlightening. He’s hiding something, Sam’s sure of it, but the other man’s too good at deflecting anything the brothers throw at him. Even with the cover of insurance agents investigating the school’s liability for accidents regarding students, nothing seemed to phase the man. Finally, seeing that his brother is about to lose his temper, Sam excuses them and ends the conversation.

“That was a wonderful waste of our time,” Dean complains as they exit the building. “‘There’s nothing strange about the school,’ my ass.”

“So what’s next?” Sam asks, scanning the parking lot where they’ve left the Impala. 

“We find another way in,” Dean replies, jerking his door open. “Maybe ask some questions in town to see what they know.”

Sunnydale’s downtown was cute, but it isn’t anything Sam hasn’t seen before in hundreds of small towns all over the country. He and Dean, still dressed in their suits, split up after agreeing to meet at the Impala in an hour if they don’t find anything useful.

He’s walking down the street, scanning the crowds when he spies a familiar face a few feet away from him.

“Buffy?”

“Whatever it is, I didn’t do it!” The way she says it, Sam can’t tell if it’s a joke or if she’s serious. She turns around and catches sight of him. “Oh, hi. Sam, right?”

“Yeah,” he replies, suddenly feeling large and awkward and slightly out of place in his own skin. It feels familiar, but he doesn’t want to classify it right now. 

“So, you try to run over anybody else?” she asks, walking towards him. The brunette girl accompanying her just rolls her eyes and keeps going in their original direction. 

“No, I try not to make a habit of that,” Sam answers with a laugh. 

“You sure? Because you are more than a little on the tall side,” Buffy teases, although the smile doesn’t quite make the shadows in her eyes disappear. It’s not the same wariness that Sam detected in the students at the high school, but it raises his alarms nonetheless. 

“Or maybe you’re just short,” he replies. Maybe Buffy knows something about what’s going on at the school. It wouldn’t hurt to see what she knows, he reasons. “Would you be interested in meeting up later? Just to talk?”

Buffy’s eyes widen, and he winces internally when she asks slowly, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“No! I mean, maybe? Yes, yes!” Sam stutters out, feeling trapped.

“Which is it?” Buffy asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m asking you out,” Sam says a little too loudly, causing passerby to give him an odd look. “I just... I’m just visiting, and I don’t know any place in town to eat.”

“There’s a nice Mexican place a few blocks down from here,” Buffy suggests, gesturing in the area behind Sam. “So what time do you want to meet up?”

“Does seven work for you?”

“Seven works great,” Buffy replies, giving him another, almost blinding smile. “See you then, Sam.”

“See you then,” Sam agrees. He waits until Buffy’s turned back around and walking away before he lets his shoulders slump slightly. That’s... not how he pictured things going. He hasn’t really gone out with a girl since Jess, even with that interlude with Sarah up in New York state earlier that year. He feels like he should have some guilt, some sense that he’s betraying her memory by doing this. Instead... he just feels intrigued, both by Buffy and the mystery behind the town.

_I’m just doing this to get information,_ he reassures himself, walking back to the Impala, even though it’s early. _She might be our best way in._ He’s most definitely not doing this because of the way Buffy’s smile makes him feel. It’s definitely not because it’s the first time in over a year he doesn’t feel the ghost of Jess looking over his shoulder whenever he’s around another woman. It’s not that at all.

Crap, Dean is going to give him so much shit for this.


End file.
